OI's iPod challenge
by tadsgirl
Summary: 10 oneshots for OI's iPod challenge. I don't own them, but I sure love these characters. Hope you enjoy them.
1. Rich Girl

_This is the first of ten individual stories for Obviously Insane's iPod challenge.  
I don't have an iPod, but do have an MP3 player phone, so I decided to give it a try.  
This first song is so obvious for Velma that it was easy.  
I'll try my best to include characters I dont' normally write, but Amber/Corny will be here. Can't help it, sorry.  
The first part in bold is the song, then onto the story._

_**Rich Girl – Hall and Oats**_

_**You're a rich girl, and you've gone too far**_

_**Cause you know it don't matter anyway**_

_**You can rely on the old man's money**_

_**You can rely on the old man's money**_

_**It's a bitch girl, but it's gone too far**_

_**Cause you know it don't matter anyway**_

_**Say money, money won't get you too far, get you too far**_

_**And don't you know, don't you know**_

_**That it's wrong to take what he's giving you**_

_**So far gone on your own**_

_**But you can get along if you try to be strong**_

_**But you'll never be strong cause**_

_**You're a rich girl (rich girl), and you've gone too far**_

_**Cause you know it don't matter anyway (rich girl)**_

_**You can rely on the old man's money**_

_**You can rely on the old man's money**_

_**It's a bitch girl (rich girl) and it's gone too far**_

_**Cause you know it don't matter anyway (rich girl)**_

_**Say money, money won't get you too far, get you too far**_

_**High and dry, out of the rain**_

_**It's so easy to hurt others when you can't feel pain**_

**And don't you know that a love can't grow**

**Cause there's too much to give**

**Cause you'd rather live for the thrill of it all, oh**

**You're a rich girl and you've gone too far cause you know it don't matter anyway...**

Corny sat and only told what she could handle. Mother was a good Catholic woman. Kind and moral. When he had relayed the story of the audition to her, he left out the saucier parts. She would never understand a woman like he dealt with today. Mother saw things from within her own moral compass. Today was outside her realm of reality. She would be taken aback and she would insist that this job was not for him. So he left it out, told of how he sang and danced, told of how he performed perfectly and told of how Mr. Spritzer was thrilled with his young vibrant style. The show was his. It would be "The Corny Collins Show". Mother beamed at him, her Irish pride made her glow. She hugged him and scurried off to say a prayer of thanksgiving at St. Patrick's then brag to the other woman from her sewing club. She looked angelic as she adjusted her hat, and headed out the door.

Sean and Shamus looked at him with sly grins as the door slammed behind her. He put a finger up to his lips and watched her go. After a few minutes he felt that she was safely gone. He plopped down next to his brothers.

"Boys! Today I met the Devil herself!" he began.

Their eyes grew wide. Sean elbowed his seatmate without looking. "Told you there was more to this…."

Corny paused in his own dramatic way. Finally, Shamus couldn't take it anymore, "Well aren't ya gonna tell us?"

He smiled, "A she-devil she was! Beautiful and firey. Yet a devil just the same."

"Go on, go on," his brother Joseph stood in the doorway commanding as the oldest often do, "Don't stand on ceremony, lad. Tell us what happened,"

Corny knew that he held the room. Although only in his early twenties, he had worked the wedding circuit for a while. He new when he held people's attention and he made the most of it. The little band he organized was extremely successful. Many of the people from the church recognized his talent in the choir. He sang like a dream. Soon the young band, made up of his school friends were asked time and time again to perform at local weddings. From the time he was sixteen, they were good and inexpensive, a Godsend for this poor Irish neighborhood. They were performing at the church hall almost every weekend. By the time they graduated from high school, the band's reputation preceded them. Corny's smooth tones always lead the way. That's how it was at the neighborhood weddings and that's how it was at the Newland wedding where Corny met Mr. Spritzer, the bride's uncle.

Spritzer had slapped him on the back and told him that he was the talent he was looking for. Spritzer's company, Ultra Clutch was sponsoring a new dance show for the kids. Corny would be perfect as the host. He was to report to the WYZT studios Monday afternoon to meet the station manager. This would only be a formality because in Spritzer's mind, Corny had the job. However, the job and the station manager were unlike Corny had ever seen.

"I got there on time and was introduced to her." Corny began to the attentive faces., "She's a looker alright. Tall, blonde, made up like a movie star. She can certainly turn heads. Von Tussle is the name.. Velma Von Tussle."

Joseph took a seat next to the twins and leaned back, "The devil, huh? She sounds like Venus and Jane Mansfield all rolled into one."

Corny nodded, "That's what I thought. I figured with that to look at and the girls who would be dancing there, this was going to be a fine time." He grinned, " There are pretty girls and boys who are fighting pimples covered with make-up. I'd have my pick of this bunch!"

Sean put a hand to his cheek to cover the eruption there. "So what makes this woman a she-devil Corny? Don't make us wait."

He paused again. "When I met her, she looked me one over. Head tilted back, her eyes went from the top of my head right down to my shoes. She stared at me, just as cold as ice as she extended her hand. It made me shiver."

The boys looked at each other. Nothing scared Corny Collins. Nothing.

"So I did my thing and that woman pulled Spritzer into the control booth. I could see her arguing and waving her arms. In the end, Spritzer walked out and shook my hand. I had the job despite what she said. He is the sponsor after all. I'm to report Wednesday for the first rehearsal. And that's that."

"So what makes her the She-devil?" his little brother IQ was listening from the living room. "She sounds like she just doesn't like you."

"Oh she likes me alright, likes me too much." He paused again for drama and IQ ran in and plopped down.

"I was about to leave when she told me that she wanted to speak with me in her office. I followed her in and she closed the door. 'I don't like you Collins.' She said without looking at me, 'and what you need to understand is that I'm in control here. Spritzer thinks he controls this show, but I do. I own this station and now I own you. You are mine to do with as I please.' Then she walked over to me and kissed me!"

All eyes grew wide, "So what did you do?" Joseph asked,

"At first I was shocked. I didn't do anything. Then I shoved her back. I told her that I wouldn't be owned by anyone and if this was how it was going to be, I would tell Spritzer, right here and right now that this job wasn't for me."

All four sucked in their breath. "Corny! What did she do next?" IQ asked.

"She took a step back and said 'You have the job. Spritzer knows my opinion of you. Take this to him and you lose. I win. I make your life miserable for as long as you are here. Keep it between us and we will get along fine.' Then she walked out and started abusing the dancers. Screaming and waving her hands. Even her own daughter, this little blonde girl. That one snapped to attention when she walked by!"

There was silence around the table. His brothers stared at him. "What's with her?" Shamus asked.

"Mikey from church is there you know." They all nodded, "He says that she was some big beauty queen. Talks about it all the time. Seems she married a rich guy old enough to be her Grandfather. He kicked the bucket and left her rolling in dough. Who knows maybe she killed him! But no matter what, she is evil through and through." He concluded.

"So how are you going to handle her?" Joseph asked.

"I'm going to do what I've been hired to do. She doesn't own me and Spritzer is on my side. I'll be fine." He replied as he looked at the shocked faces, "Now you boys best be out doing that yard work before Ma gets back. Da will be worse than the last time if you don't get it done."

The younger Collins filed out whispering and nodding. Joseph looked at Corny. "Watch your step there. You're right, the devil is in that woman." He said as he straightened his tie, "I've got some numbers to crunch at the restaurant. I'm late already."

"See ya, Joe." Corny waved Joseph followed the boys.

Corny's mind drifted back to the office. To that woman who almost made him lose his resolve, almost made him do things he read about in those steamy novels, the things he wanted to do with the girls he met but knew that they were only for those who had taken vows. The devil almost got him.

He blushed when he thought of her hands in his trousers. He pushed it away. He did the right thing and no one would know about it. Only Father Flannigan would hear about it on Saturday when he went to confession. No one else would ever know.


	2. Dancing Machine

_Wow! Thanks so much for the read and reviews everyone! And seriously LC, I couldn't have done this one without you  
Lazy Chestnut is our Darla expert. She knows the dynamics of her.  
I'm also glad to see other writers in the challenge.  
Again, the song is bold and the story follows_

**Dancing Machine – Michael Jackson**

**Dancing, dancing, dancing  
She's a dancing machine  
Ah babe  
Move it baby**

**Automatic Systematic  
Full of color self contained  
Tune that shadow to your vibes  
Captivating Stimulating**

**She's such a sexy lady  
Filled with space age design  
She's moving she's grooving  
Dancing until the music stops now**

**Rythmetic acrobatic  
She a dynamite attraction  
At the drop of a coin she comes alive, yea  
She knows what she's doing**

**She super bad now  
She's here to really blow your mind  
Dancing, dancing, dancing  
She's a dancing machine**

**Ah babe  
Do it baby  
Dancing, dancing, dancing  
She's a dancing machine**

**She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing machine  
Watch her get down, watch her get down  
As she do, do, do her thing  
Right on the scene**

**Shake it baby  
Shake it babe**

**I like it  
I like  
I love you**

Joey never gave much thought to how he danced. He tried out for the show only because his sister wanted to do it and Mom wouldn't let her come alone. Poor Lizzy didn't make, but Joey did. Corny saw him and boom there he was. He seemed to fit in with the other "slim" boys, as Corny called them. Joey secretly suspected that Mrs. Von Tussle had her favorite boy, the one that her daughter Amber was allowed to date and the other boys were just there to fill the screen. They were to look kind of like how Joey felt. The ninety pound weakling getting sand kicked in his face by the body builder. And he perfectly fit the bill.

It seemed that dancing was one of the only things that came naturally to him, in fact he never thought as he moved to the music. His mom loved ballroom dancing. Anytime a Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers movie was on the WYZT Saturday matinee, his mom would snatch him up to spin and dip her. She was a tiny lady, delicate and sweet with the singing voice of an angel and enough love for everyone. He loved to please her too so he studied the dance moves as Fred floated Ginger across the screen. He really preferred cowboy movies to the dance spectaculars his mom loved but the only time she would laugh breathlessly was when he danced with her. From the time he was a tot, he could move to the music. By the time Corny Collins saw him, slow dance was his specialty.

Yet, he didn't care much for it. Dancing with mom was one thing, dancing with his sisters was okay, but dancing with a GIRL, that was something totally different. When he got a spot, it seemed alright, making money for college was really good, then the moment came and the nerves would hit. His palms would sweat, more than normal and his knees would feel weak. Mostly, he would close his eyes, smile and take her hand, then imagine he was dancing with his mom. That made it easier and he would flow like Fred with Ginger in his arms. If he didn't think about how he could be masterful, and that's how he made it from beginning to end.

Seemed he didn't really give much thought to who he danced with, either. He could make it through with anyone. Sometimes the girl spoke, and he would have to speak back. The first couple times he looked down stammered and walked away. Then Mikey told him he was being a retard. Mikey was much smoother than he was. Now if they spoke at the end of the dance, he put on his best Jimmy Stewart when he hemmed and hawed. Everyone loved Jimmy. He was the slickest shy guy around and he always got the girl in the end. Joey may not end up with the girl, but he had heard Tammy and LuAnn say that he could slow dance like no one else. He even overheard Shelley saying she liked to dance with him, although she normally walked away and said nothing when it was over. He didn't pay much attention to any of those girls, not a lot at all. That is until that one day.

They were to perform "The Twist" for the very first time. He heard the song on the radio and didn't really like it. Too quick for his tastes. Mrs. Von Tussle had her rules. She wasn't happy with performing this song. They all watched Corny hold the record high and Mrs. Von Tussle stamp her foot and bellow that the moves with the song were just too "dirty" for her show. But the song is wildly popular, sooner or later they would have to do it, Corny retorted. On and on they went.

He heard Becky talking to Darla as he watched the scene with the adults.

"We all Twist anyway," Becky whispered, "I don't understand what the problem is."

"The problem is that people could take it too far." Darla whispered back.

"Oh come on, we never take it too far." Becky snorted.

"We could."

Becky sucked in her breath, "Darla!"

"Ever watch the Negro kids practice? On the 27th when we overlap practices?" Darla's voice grew excited, "Did you ever see them?"

Becky sounded matter-of-fact. "Yeah, I've seen them."

"Like this, come on….." Joey heard them run behind the vanities. His eyes followed slowly so as not to be obvious. They settled on the body moving there. On the hips that moved back and forth in a way he had never seen a girl move. To the dips and swerves. To Darla.

His eyes grew wide. Down, down, down she squatted, gyrating her hips as she went. Up, up, up, one tiny toe touching the floor as she held her skirt and moved back and forth. The music played in his head as she danced and she was in perfect rhythm. His mouth fell open.

Back there, where no one could see, she moved. She thought that no one saw her, just Becky. Girls can be different when boys are not around and this was no exception. Joey saw her do things that he never saw a girl do, in ways he never though a body could move. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Becky covered her mouth and giggled but he never saw Becky. He just watched Darla. She was kinetic.

With every motion it seemed a light went off in his brain. As if he was seeing the television come on from that small dot to the full tube. Suddenly, Becky saw him. She tapped Darla and pointed. He snapped his eyes away.

Corny was still waving the record when he looked back. Joey felt warm and sweaty. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Even with his eyes closed he could see her move.

From that day forward, he watched her. When she came in, when she clapped, even when she started seeing Mikey, he watched her.

And he loved her.


	3. All for Leyna

_Thanks for all the R&Rs everyone!! And to everyone who is doing OIs challenge with me, I am so loving it!_

**All for Leyna – Billy Joel**

**She stood on the tracks  
Waving her arms  
Leading me to that third rail shock  
Quick as a wink  
She changed her mind  
**

**She gave me a night  
That's all it was  
What will it take until I stop  
Kidding myself  
Wasting my time**

**There's nothing else I can do  
'Cause I'm doing it all for Leyna  
I don't want anyone new  
'Cause I'm living it all for Leyna  
There's nothing in it for you  
'Cause I'm giving it all to Leyna**

**We laid on the beach  
Watching the tide  
She didn't tell me there were rocks  
Under the waves  
Right off the shore  
Washed up on the sand  
Barely alive  
Wishing the undertow would stop  
How can a man take anymore**

**I'm failing in school  
Losing my friends  
Making my family lose their minds  
I don't want to eat  
I don't want to sleep  
I only want Leyna one more time**

**Now I'm in my room  
Watching the tube  
Telling myself she still may drop  
Over to say  
She's changed her mind**

**So, wait in the dark  
Listening for her,  
Instead of my old man saying stop...  
Kidding yourself,  
Wasting your time**

"Paulie!!" His mother called, "Dinner's getting cold! Come on!"

Paulie squeezed his eyes closed again. Oh Lord why couldn't he get her face out of his mind? He knew she used him, everyone told him. Hey, SHE told him. She only needed him for one night, to be seen in that hot red Corvette his cousin owned. If only Randall hadn't lent it to him. If only he hadn't taken it for that weekend. Why did he take that stupid thing to the studio? He wanted to brag when he knew he had so little to brag about. He wanted to be noticed and noticed he was. Only it didn't turn out quite the way he wanted. She noticed him alright. Made him feel marvelous, all giddy like a silly schoolgirl. And when she let him kiss her, he believed it was real. Real like every dream he ever had of her. Her with her red hair. Her with her curvy hips that slide as she slow dances. And her dreamy eyes, her sensuous lips, her luminous glow that emits from every pore. Oh Shelley, please change your mind. Please come back and see that I love you. That I'm so good for you and will treat you better than any of those college boys you see. Oh please, please. Please let me kiss you again….

There was a knock on the door, "Paulie, come on down Honey. I made your favorite, Chicken Pot Pie. Come on down and have some."

"I can't Mom" he croaked out, "I can't"

"Please Paulie. You're going to waste away. You have to eat Hon! Really." She cried, "You'll get sick."

He wanted to be sick. He wanted a real pain to take away the pain she caused. If he had the nerve he would slash his wrists but he was too scared of those Commandments pounded into his head. "Thou shalt not kill." Even yourself. But maybe that pain would take away the thoughts of her, with her engaging smile and her darling laugh. Oh Shelley, I know you would be happy if you changed your mind. You have to know that I love you. You just have to know.

"Paulie, unlock the door." His mother pleaded, "Please let me in."

He stood and made his way to the knob. A quick turn of the lock, twist of a handle and his mother's worried face.

"Sweetie, you have to eat. Can't I bring you something?" she begged, "Maybe some soup?"

He tried to look encouraging for her. "Mom thanks. I need some sleep okay?"

She was so worried. He knew that she loved him, but that love didn't matter right now.

"You father will be home soon, Paulie. He wants to see you up and moving. Why don't you come down?" she begged.

"Later." He quietly closed the door and threw himself onto the bed. If only he could sleep. If only he could get that face out of his mind. Please Shelley, oh please. Call and say you were so happy being with me. I know I can make you happy. Happier than you've ever been. All it would take is one phone call. Your finger in the dial, round and round. I would hear your voice. I just need to hear you say that you were wrong when you said those things about me. That we can be together again.

He heard the door slam and he knew it was her. He bolted up and ran a hand through the three day mass of Brillcream that matted his hair. He pulled open the shade and looked at himself. Yeah he looked awful, but she won't care. He knew she was back.

The footsteps on the staircase seemed heavy. Next would come the quiet knock on the door and the coo of his name. She would be there. He knew she would be there.

The door flew open and his father stood in the doorway. "Paulie, you're up! Good. Now get downstairs. Your mother is worried sick."

Crushing disappointment overcame him. He felt dizzy and had to sit down. He put his head in his hands.

His Dad made his way over. He squatted down next to him. "Son, girls come and go. You have to be a man about it. No matter how much you want it, you can't ruin your life over some girl…."

"My life is already ruined, Dad." He sighed.

"A week of feeling sorry for yourself is enough." His dad began forcefully, "That Collins guy called. If you're not back tomorrow, he's filling your spot. You need that money Paulie. Your mother and I can't put five kids through school." Dad put a hand on his shoulder, "Tomorrow, you go to school and straight to the station after. You got to stop kidding yourself. There are a million fish in the sea." Then he turned and walked out.

A moan escaped him. Tomorrow he would see her. Tomorrow reality set in. Dad was the kind of guy that would pick him up and carry him to school. Not a doubt. So maybe when she saw what she did to him, she would feel sorry for what she did. Maybe those ivory arms would go around his neck, her cherry flavored lips would touch his once more. That's all it would take. She wouldn't even have to say sorry. Only show him that he was still the one.

Oh Shelley. Shelley Please…..


	4. Without You

_Forget Corny and Amber? Never! This is the first of four parts, each with a different song.  
And thanks so much for the R&Rs. You all keep me going!_

**Without You – Mariah Carey version**

**No I cant forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows  
No I cant forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go  
And now its only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know**

**I cant live  
If living is without you  
I cant live  
I cant give anymore  
I cant live  
If living is without you  
I cant give  
I cant give anymore**

She never slept. Things were changed forever and she would never be the same. The contest had not turned out well. It had for some, but not for her. Mother was without a job, she was without a future. She sat in her room crying with Mother bringing her morning tea and speaking of their next step, spicing it with tons of sympathy and comfort. In the long run, Mother loved her and tried to make her happy. And although Amber smiled and played along, her pain was not connected to the contest in the way her Mother surmised. Amber's pain was her own.

Why had she been so horrible?

How could she have been so stupid?

How could she scream at the one person who gave her any comfort?

How could she yell at the only man she ever really loved?

Why couldn't she accept his kind words?

Or the embrace he was offering?

Why did she lash out?

How could she turn away the only man she ever really wanted?

How could she live with herself?

Or without him?

Ever, ever again.

Why did he continue to smile although there was pain in his eyes?

How stupid could she be?

Why did it feel so bad to see the hurt in his eyes as he walked away?

Why didn't she run after him and beg his forgiveness?

How long had she wanted to tell that man how she really felt about him?

How many times had she walked up to him, resolved that she would pull him into the shadows, look into his eyes, whisper his name?

Why couldn't she step closer than she ever had, slide her hands around his waist, stare up at him to see his reaction, the way she always wanted to do?

Why didn't she ever give him the opportunity to smile?

To shiver?

To pull her close and tell her that he felt the same?

Why was it that every time she worked up the nerve to speak to him, her resolve would wane as she got closer?

Why did she turn suddenly and avoid his glance or cover with a childish fit about something that meant nothing?

Why was it what was expected?

Why was it was what was normal, for years and years?

How could she go on?

How would it feel if she got in the car and closed the garage door?

Would she cough?

Or get dizzy?

How long would it take until she could no longer keep her eyes open?

Until she could no longer think?

How long until she no longer saw his deep blue eyes trying to make her feel better last night?

How long until the pain in his eyes no longer made her heart feel deflated?

Seconds?

Minutes?

Amber smiled as she walked through the kitchen to the livingroom. It wouldn't be long before she could no longer see his face. She kissed her mother's cheek as Velma dozed on the couch. Mother would be sad, but she always found a way to come out on top. Amber never did. She only did what mother told her. That was right. Now this was right. The pain would stop soon.

Amber walked to the garage. It smelled of oil and mildew. She slid into the seat of her car and turned the key. Funny how the engine was much louder with that big door closed. Her mind began to drift as the first smell of fumes hit her nose. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to see him. See him the way he was before, happy and laughing. She couldn't help but smile herself

After a time, her focus shifted.

What was that prayer Grandma used to say when she was little?

Back when there were people who cared about her?

When she would sleep in Grandma's big bed as Mother made her own life with all those men?

What were the words?

"Angel of God" Grandma would pray as she touched Amber's cheek.  
"My guardian dear." Amber would close her eyes and feel so soft.  
"To whom God's love." She would wonder who God was but if Grandma talked to Him, He must be special.  
"Commits me here" and He sent an angel for her, so Grandma said.  
"Ever this day" Maybe that angel was watching now.  
"Be at my side….."Was her angel watching? Would he be waiting for her when all this was over?

Suddenly she felt an arm go around her shoulders and unbelievable comfort followed. Soft breath brushed her ear and she heard a voice from far away…

"I know you're hurt Amber. I never meant it to be this way. I can't blame you for being angry, but I want you to know that if you ever need anything, you have my number. Don't hesitate to give me a call." Corny's voice sounded in her mind.

Her eyes flew open and she began to cough. He did say that, didn't he? Oh Lord, he did!

She had no clue how she ended up outside that side door. Out in the air, she blinked, coughed and swallowed. She looked around but no one was there. She wasn't going to think about it now, how it happened, who was there with her. Perhaps later, but not right now. Now she had to do what she had to do. She had to let him know.

As she pulled open the main door to the garage and the fumes hit her again, she never gave a thought to how she looked, mascara streaming down her face, or that she might not even have a voice after the amount of coughing she had done, all she could think about was getting into that car. Pulling out, rolling down the windows and breathing the fresh air. She didn't care about anything else as she sped down the highway. As she drove to him.

Because she had to tell him. She had to tell him, there was no living without him.

And as she pulled into his driveway watching him fly through the door, the look of concern took the place of that look of hurt that had haunted her all night.

"I can't…." she managed to croak out. He reached as her stumbled out of the car.

"Amber!" he gasped as caught her up, "What happened? Oh geez…."

"….live if living is without you." She whispered as she let him support her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…."

The scent of motor exhaust was all over her. What she had done? He winced at the thought.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Come on, Baby. I've got you now."

Amber closed her eyes and let him lead her inside.


	5. I Will Always Love You

_My pixels seem quite alright today, so I can post.  
Thanks for the R&Rs  
And OI thanks for the help with Link!_

**I Will Always Love You – Dolly Parton**

**If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.**

**And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.**

**Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.**

**And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.**

**I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.**

**And I will always love you.**

Tracy looked at her watch. The train was late. It seemed cliché, but every time a person was trying to get away, the stupid train was late. She had seen enough late night movies to know it to be true. Tracy needed to get away.

She looked up at the schedule one more time. Some big delay caused the ticket taker to keep moving the time for the train to Boston. It wasn't often that Tracy got frustrated, but this was one of those times. As the moments ticked by, she grew more and more impatient. No one else seemed bothered by any of it. Moms trailed after toddlers, businessmen reorganized briefcases and students with huge backpacks studied their papers. No one cared. But then again, she was sure that no one was there for a reason as important as hers. To sacrifice for the love of one's life. To leave and make things right. Nothing could be this important. Nothing.

She leaned back and let her mind drift. He was so beautiful, so sweet. He never saw her as less than those other girls, and honestly neither did she. After the contest, those agents were willing to sign him. She wasn't even spoken to. He had a chance to go on, live his dreams, fulfill his destiny. She was sitting at "the most she could be". She was happy when he said he wouldn't go, that he couldn't leave her. She smiled and was quite satisfied with herself. Here she was, in the world of her own making, with the most handsome boy on Earth who loved her. Who was willing to give it all up for her. This was seventh heaven.

It was Maybelle who spoke to her. Alone in the back of the studio, Miss Maybelle told her truths she never thought of. Maybelle of all people knew what it was to be different. Tracy also knew that this woman would not say things just to hurt her. She said things because they were right. Things that Tracy, in the excitement of the whole situation would never think of. Although she loved Maybelle, Tracy didn't want to hear what she was saying. About Link's big break, about how he would resent her in years to come, how he may even hate her for keeping him from his dreams. Maybelle saw the handwriting on the wall. She cared about Link and his feelings, this was true, but it really wasn't about Link at all. It was about Tracy and how things would be for her in the future. When the newness was gone and they settled into their lives, out of High School and off the show, would Link regret that he gave it all up for her? Would he?

Tracy resolved to talk to Link about it and Link was almost angry at her questions. He loved her, adored her. He would do anything for her. Yes, a record contract or Broadway play would be nice but he would be willing to dig ditches for the rest of his life for her. For her. He kept saying "For her." All of it was for her.

She was never considered to be a selfish person. People knew that she was loving and giving. When she gave, she gave big time. When she loved, she loved just as big. After that talk with Link, after he kissed her goodnight, she stared up into his eyes for a moment. How much did she love him? How much did she want him to give up for her? As she lay in her bed, she tried to come up with a way that both of them could be happy. She moved the puzzle pieces in her mind but they never made a whole picture. Some part never fit. And that part was her.

In the morning she spoke to her mother. Some time in Boston may be the thing that she needed. Two more weeks until High School graduation and then she would look into a school there. She could stay with her Aunt Ethel for a while until a dorm opened up. Mother didn't want her to go. She wanted her to study in Baltimore and stay where she was. Tracy wouldn't hear of it. She would get a business degree and come back to build the laundry into an empire. Was that really what Tracy would do? Edna beamed as Tracy nodded. Tracy knew the motivation was different from anything that she could tell her mother.

So after the graduation ceremony and the lovely dinner her parents treated her to, Tracy wrote that letter to Link. She told him how much she loved him. She told him how she really wanted him to be happy. How she wasn't leaving him because she it was the best for him or her, but for both of them. Penny would deliver it. Penny was always the best. Before the sun was up, Tracy was at the train station.

"All aboard….DC, New York, Boston." The words broke into her thoughts, "Now boarding on track…."

Tracy gathered her suitcases and scanned the station. Wouldn't it be nice if she saw him? If he came running in to stop her. If he had that solution to the puzzle that would make them both happy? It was at that moment that Tracy understood that sometimes "Happily ever after." meant only today. She walked to the train with the others.

o0o

Aunt Ethel was such a lovely person. She was very much like Tracy's dad, always happy and bright. She had his sense of humor too and Tracy needed that. She unpacked the best she could in the tiny apartment. Her place at home wasn't much bigger and she knew how to stuff things tight. Now for some welcome conversation that didn't involve any of the kids she left behind, nor the dancing, nor him. She didn't want to think about him. It would hurt for a while.

They chatted about her future plans, the colleges in the area, how she should see the sights before school started. They talked and laughed for hours and hours. Tracy looked at the clock and decided that ten was late enough. She kissed Aunt Ethel and headed down the hall. This night would be long. She wasn't sure she could sleep at all. She was lost in her own thoughts and never heard the knock.

The door flew open and she was caught in his arms. He smothered her with kisses. "Trac, how could you do this? You can't do this. I wanted to surprise you but you never let me. How could you?"

Oh it was seventh heaven all over again. She didn't want to but she melted into him. She could only whisper his name.

He broke away and held her face. "Aw Trac, don't ever scare me like this again."

Looking into his eyes, she knew how much she loved him. And her resolve returned. "Link, you have to go. Maybe you can stop in New York. The agents will see you I'm sure"

"No." he covered her lips and she could hardly breathe, "No Tracy Edna." He said as he paused, "You're coming home with me. I got your note and I know what you're doing. But now you're coming with me."

She pushed back. "I'm not good for you. Your dreams. Your life."

He looked up to the ceiling, "You are my dreams, you are my life. Don't you see?"

He took her hand and pulled her to the bed, "Come on, let's talk."

He rubbed her arm, "When Penny brought your note, she saw how I was. It wasn't her fault Tracy, she saw how I was." He looked down and blushed, "It was your mom who told me. I begged her to tell me. I told her I would be lost without you."

Tracy wiped away tears. Her hand drifted up to his cheek. "But Link. If I'm in Baltimore, and you want to be with me, all you worked for is gone. No staring roles, no record contracts. What will you do? Drive a truck? Or a bus? You have great talent, you have to use it."

He smiled at her, "And I will! Darlin' I had such a great surprise for you. If only you had waited. If only you trusted me."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"In two weeks, the "Corny Collins Show" becomes "Music America". With Maybelle coming in to host on a regular basis, Mr. Spritzer decided on the change. The Board of Directors offered Corny a job in the news division. He'll be doing the news at six and eleven. The show is mine Trac, three days a week. That's the surprise. I got Corny's spot. Now I can sing and dance and stay right where I belong!" he cried.

She threw her arms around him, "Oh Link….."

He held her for a while, living on her breath and softness. Then he looked down at her, pushing her back. "Miss Turnblad, I think it would be a good idea if you consult me about my life from now on."

She smiled at him, "You're right Link Larkin. You are absolutely right."

Aunt Ethel appeared in the door, pillows and blankets in hand. "Hey Luke, your couch awaits."

They both giggled. "Yes Ma'am, I'm on my way."

One more quick kiss and he followed her out.

Tracy hugged herself. No, she wouldn't sleep tonight now would she?


	6. Eternal Flame

_As difficult as the last drabble was to write, this one was cake.  
Thank you so much for the R&Rs without alerts. Thanks for staying with me during this.  
Their story will continue through two more drabbles._

**Eternal Flame –Bangles**

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?**

**I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?**

**Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh**

**Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?**

He watched her sleep and still couldn't believe she was there. He never really wanted to admit how he felt about her. She treated him like a mini version of her mother. Some times. They had their secret friendship and he thought he knew what they were. He was so wrong. Dead wrong.

He sat on the floor next to the couch, leaning back on the arm. His mind swirled as he tried to sort it all out. Was it a year or two years ago when he found her crying and alone in the back studio? She didn't see him when he came in so he startled her as he touched her shoulder. He had seen her cry many times. Huge wails, large and dramatic, but never with real tears that would spoil her make-up. Becky and Tammy would fuss around her, Link would look concerned, most of the kids ignored her. It happened so often.

This time was different. He caught sight of her as he flew through, trying to get to that nightcap waiting for him at home. She wasn't screaming and throwing things. She wasn't kicking and bellowing at the top of her lungs. She sat silently, sniffing and sobbing. All alone in the dark. The tears were only for herself. He quietly made his way to her.

"Amber…"

She gasped as his fingers brushed her arm. "Oh!" was all she said before she leaned to grab tissues, nervously wiping the bleeding mascara from her face.

He leaned down to see if he could catch her eye, "Are you okay?"

She flipped to brat mode, "Yes, of course! Why would you think otherwise?" she said turning away. "I'm perfect!"

Corny looked at her as she grabbed tissue after tissue. This was not perfect, not by any stretch of the imagination. Something big had happened. He didn't have any idea what it was. "You sure?"

She looked at his reflection as he stood behind her. "I'm sure." She sobbed, "I'm never allowed to be anything but fine, nothing but perfect. I'm always just marvelous!" she sniffed and looked down.

His heart went out to her. She was right, she was always expected to be the star. No matter how nasty those other kids were to her, or the leg cramps and shin splints that every dancer experienced, she was only allowed perfection. He saw her that way, just like everyone else, but he also knew that inside she was only human. He watched a couple extra practices after hours. He remembered spotting the smears of blood on the floor in the perfect pattern of the steps she took. He ignored it and never said anything. Now he wished he would have.

"Aw Amber, it's okay." He said as he smiled encouragingly, "We all need to cry it out sometimes. You'll feel better after." He squatted down and touched her arm.

"Not for me. It will never be better. It will always be the same." Then her eyes shot up and she turned to look at him. "Corny, I'm sorry."

Had he noticed that her eyes were that blue before? His focus was caught in the details of the irises and the midnight blue corona that circled them. He nearly missed her words. "Huh?"

She looked down and broke his thought process. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. It's the way my mother wants me. Please know, I don't hate you. I really think you are a fine person. I really admire you greatly…." She said without looking up.

He was still recovering from the realization of color hitting his brain. Now his mind was forming around her words, "Oh really?" he said absentmindedly.

"You don't believe me."

What did she say? Oh yeah…. "Thank you, really." He stated, recovering the best he could. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

She smiled and looked in his eyes. "I've been wanting to say that for a long time. But Mother….Um, I do, um…." She blushed.

He put his hand on hers while it rested in her lap, "Amber, I know what your mother thinks of me and I know what she expects of you. You have to be a certain way when she is around. I know it. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Do you think…?" she seemed brighter at the thought.

"I'll tell you what," he said as he flashed his best smile, "we'll just keep all this our little secret. We'll pretend that there's nothing there. That's how people know us and that's how it will be. But you know I don't hate you, and I know you don't hate me. Is that alright?"

She beamed, "Okay!" then stated simply, "I don't have any real friends, Corny. You would be my first."

He looked down and studied their hands, "I would be proud….but you have to promise me, Miss Von Tussle, that when you make it to be a star, you'll remember me. Got it?" He stated, smiling into her eyes one more time.

She nodded and grinned. "I'll send you an 8X10! Signed by me, not even stamped."

"Atta girl." He quietly exclaimed, resisting the overwhelming urge to give her a hug. He puzzled those feelings as he walked away.

Then everything was different. He looked at her in a new way. Although they continued the same charade, she smiled at him and he smiled back. He would find little gifts, chocolate bars and bottles of soda on the podium waiting for him. He began to do the same. Never acknowledged but always known where they came from. It had gone on for so long.

The contest of 1962 would change lives in so many ways. He saw that she was upset, but thought that it could be another façade she was putting on. When her mother was pulled out, she seemed to be having a good time. The feeling blasted through him when he watched her dance with that colored boy. It was jealousy. Funny how he never found Link to be a threat, but Duane was. Suddenly he wanted to be the one in her arms. The one to make her smile. He would see her after the show. She didn't have to be what her mother wanted her to be anymore.

Yet, the reception he got when we found her after the contest was downright hostile. In years past, he would have laughed it off, but not this time. This time he realized, way to late how he felt and that he cared about her more than he'd admit. He drank himself to sleep.

Through still glassy eyes, he saw her car pull in this morning. She had swerved erratically up the street and nearly hit the mailbox. He was to her in a flash. She was a mess, such a mess, smelling of car exhaust and he cringed to think what she had tried. For her desperation, for her pain, for what he had driven her too. He could get nothing out of her but a string of apologizes before she fell asleep.

Now he watched her, making sure she continued to breathe. He put a hand on her abdomen and she stirred. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. He could tell she had no clue where she was. He whispered her name.

Her eyes focused on him and she touched his cheek with a delicate smile, "You're here…"

"No you're here, in my house." He held her hand and kissed the palm, "What did you do, Baby? What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, "I came to tell you I'm sorry. I don't want you to hate me, please don't hate me…"

He sat down next to her and took her into his arms. "There would never be any way I could hate you. Do you understand?"

She felt his heart beating, "Corny, I wanted to tell you, but I never could. I needed to tell you. You're my best friend." She paused for a while then her arms tightened, "No really, you're so much more..."

He closed his eyes and stroked her hair. "You're more to me too."

They sat for a while that way, finally he broke the silence he was enjoying so much, "I want you to know that I'm sorry too. I'm sorry you were hurt. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

She looked up at him apprehensively, "Would you feel differently about me if…. if I told you that I loved you?"

He looked at her and smiled, "No. Actually I would feel exactly the same." He tilted her chin and brought his lips to hers. Somehow they both knew at this moment, they were meant to be.


	7. Diggin on You

_Alerts back! Yay!  
Everyone remember when you were 13? Between kid and adult? That's where this came from and is decicated to my daughters who will be there too soon._

_Thanks again for all the R&Rs!_

**Diggin On You - TLC**

**I was like peace in a groove  
On a Sunday afternoon  
You were there so was I  
In the park 4th of July  
I was chillin' with my Kool-Aid  
When Miss Chilli came to relay  
That you had a thang for me  
Finest thang you'd ever seen  
I must admit to you  
I've heard them lines a time or two  
Although for some apparent reason  
Monkey lines are now in season  
Lights off, lights on  
I guess the groove is on, so I am**

**Diggin' the scene  
Diggin' on you  
Diggin' on me  
Baby bay-ooo-baby baby  
It's on like that  
It's on like that  
I gotta be in love or somethin' like that**

**I was like deep in a cool  
What'nt gone be nobody's fool  
Could not care less who was there  
Could've been like anywhere  
I was chillin' with my Kool-Aid  
Did not want to par-ti-ci-pate  
In no silly conversations  
Had no time for new relation-ships  
I must admit to you  
When I heard the lines you threw  
Although it usually turns me off  
But this time you have turned me on  
Lights off, Lights on  
I guess the groove is on and I am**

**Oh why do I feel the way I do  
When all I can think about is you  
What was it in a line  
That made me fall for you  
Do you know  
Why I'm diggin' diggin' diggin' diggin' on you**

In one fell swoop, she went from being considered "Lil Inez" to being "Miss Inez". The first week or so, it was groovie. She walked through the neighborhood and everyone talked to her. They fussed and dropped compliments to swell her head. She liked it, she enjoyed it, in fact she felt she could live on it, until she heard the girls talking. They called her a heifer and a sow. Said that she had become totally in love with herself. Oh Inez knew they were all jealous, but that didn't make her feel any better. She didn't like losing her friends. She resolved to remain "Lil Inez" for a while more.

The whole "teen" thing was tough enough. All of them talked about boys they liked and how their bodies were changing. She got much taller within the last year. Most of her dresses didn't fit her in the chest. Other girls would exchange dresses and she got some from the McKrimmon's up the street. Their girls were older and she liked their taste. Mama looked over what she wore. Before the contest, she would fuss about that, whining for the higher heels and straighter dresses. After the contest, she appreciated it. Because everyone treated her different. The boys treated her different.

They seemed to pick out their best lines to use on her. At first it made her laugh, then she realized that they were serious. Really serious. They wanted to be with her, wanted to kiss her, wanted more. That made Inez uncomfortable. She didn't look at the boys like that just yet. She still wanted to play basketball and double dutch. She wasn't ready for any of that grown up stuff. However, the boys were. Some of the men were. Many of them were. And she hated it.

So as she sat at the BBQ in the park, she covered herself the best that the Baltimore heat would allow. She pulled the light sweater around her, wishing that she had never come there. It had already started. People recognized her, they spoke to her. Some were really nice, wishing her well, telling her how talented she was, admiring her moves. Then some used the lines she hated. Those boys, those men she tried to avoid.

"Am I dead, Angel? Cause this must be heaven."  
"You be the biscuits and I'll be the gravy, let us do breakfast sometime."  
"Are you lost? Cause heaven is a long way from here."  
"Are you forgetting something? What? Me!"  
"Can I borrow a quarter? I need to call my Mama and tell her I found my girl" or "I need to call your Mama and thank her"  
"I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart."

Ewwwww, they make her want to skip lunch. She threw her eyes to the sky when the monkey lines started. She tried to be polite then polite didn't cut it. She just stared at them until they went away, or she went away. Either one would do.

Charisse caught her eye from the pavilion. Inez looked pleadingly at her and sighed when she got the hint.

"Who was that guy?" Charisse asked.

"Just another one." Inez lamented, "I wish Mama would have had this at home like she does every other year. Fourth of July is always so fun."

"The alley wouldn't be able to hold all these people." Charisse stated simply, "Besides, this puts you right up for all those smooth men. You know, Mr. 'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together.' How could you miss that one?"

Inez had to laugh, "Yeah, that one was pretty bad."

Charisse leaned into her, "Listen Innie, do you know what I heard? Some of the guys were talking. They were saying how grown up you are. And you know what Mo said?"

"What?" her curiosity was peaked.

"That he has a thing for you."

Little Mo was Inez's secret love for a few years now. He wasn't too much older than her and he was fine. Most of Seaweed's friends treated her like his little sister. They patted her on the head and smiled patronizingly when she danced. Mo was different. He was quiet, mostly staying on the sidelines of the platter parties Mama had. When he danced, she couldn't help but watch him. He always talked to her. Always interested in her. When Inez dreamed of the big wedding, it was with Mo. She glanced over to where he was. He smiled and came toward her.

"Hey Baby, If beauty were sunlight, you'd shine from a million light-years away." He grinned.

Oh no, he did not just say that.

"Damn! Somebody needs to write explosive on you, because you are the bomb!" He exclaimed.

Inez cringed. Charisse moved over and jumped off the table they were sitting on. Now Inez was alone.

"If I could reach out and hold a star for everytime you've made me smile, I'd hold the sky in the palm of my hand." He held out his hand to her. She looked down at it and shook her head.

"What's wrong with you Mo?" she asked as she looked up to him.

"What? Baby don't you like my style?" he said truly shocked.

The look on her face must have hit him like a ton of bricks. He studied his shoes. "I'm sorry, Miss Inez. I didn't think you'd give me the time of day, now since……. They told me to say that." He made circles in the sand with his foot and cleared his throat.

She understood. "Don't ask those wolves anything. They're all players. They won't tell you right. And don't call me Miss Inez. I'm not your teacher or even older than you are!' she said to the top of his head.

"Alright, um. So I'll just go now and um…." He wiped his hands on his pants.

Inez melted. This was the boy she knew, the boy she secretly wanted to hear those lines from. The one boy who made her shine. She tilted her head to see his eyes. "Want to buy me some lemonade? It's really hot today."

He smiled up at her and offered a hand. She jumped down from her perch on the picnic table then turned and punched his arm.

"Ow!" he yelped, "What was that for?"

"You ever call me Miss Inez again and you'll get worse than that. And you know I can too!" she put up her fist to his nose.

"I could take you Innie." He scowled.

"Bet not! She cried.

"Bet too!" he retorted.

"Boy! You'd be whining right home to your Mama….."

They bantered back and forth right over to the lemonade stand. Inez knew this was the boy for her.


	8. Kaze ni Naru

_This song is actually in Japanese. From a Studio Ghibli movie. The English translation follows.  
And thanks again for the R&Rs.  
Also I have to give a Hat tip to Crispy Hobbit for the idea that IQ is Corny's brother. They keep it a big deep secret!_

**"Kaze ni Naru" (I become the wind) - Tsuji Ayano **

**I forgot, and close my eyes  
****To retrieve the love song  
****Hiding in the blue sky  
****One more time I'll stretch my hands to it**

**  
****Don't forget, soon I'll be by your side all the time  
****Even when at dawn you gaze at the starry sky alone  
****Don't let your lonely heart become darkened by sadness  
****I'll change your sighs into the spring breeze**

**I ride my bike fast up the sunny hill  
****Carrying the memories I forgot with you  
****La la la la la, I hum a tune  
****And it colors my lips  
****The happiness I've found with you is like a flower**

**Open the forgotten window  
****The love song starts to play  
****Hold up your hand entrusted to the blue sky one more time  
**

**I won't forget that soon you'll be by my side all the time  
****Even on the tomorrows when wavering tears shine in the starry sky  
****Just your one word, holding it to my heart  
****For your sake, I am now being blown back by the spring wind**

**I ride my bike fast up the sunny hill  
****Carrying the memories I forgot with you  
****La la la la la, I hum a tune  
****And it colors my lips  
****The happiness I've found with you is like a prayer**

She was never really a bicycle person. Oh, when she was a child of course, she had a really nice one, the envy of the neighborhood kids. Envy was the fuel for the life of every Von Tussle. But once mother bought her that hot little sports car, she couldn't be bothered with a bike anymore. Biking made one sweat, or as her mother always called it "sparkle". Amber was embarrassed when she "sparkled" and riding a bike didn't fit with that "perfect" persona so she never had a bike in her teen years. Now she wasn't perfect. Now she was unbelievably wonderful! He made her wonderful. Even if she broke a full blown sweat, no one could take the wonderful away.

She had watched him while they played the game her mother ruled. That day so long ago, when she couldn't stay awake leading to the D on her history test, then she put up with the cattiness of the other dancers AND stared at another late night practice while her ankles still hurt from the last. That's when he found her. Crying and alone. And he wasn't a jerk. And he wasn't a brute. In fact, she had never seen such sympathy from another person. He wasn't judgmental or nasty. He was comforting and made her feel human. More than human. More like a friend.

At first she was a bit scared of him. She was afraid that he would use the situation to blackmail her or hurt her. He did none of the above. He would give her a little smile after the expected tantrums. Or touch her shoulder then walk on. She would openly smile at him when she thought no one was looking and he would smile back. He kept up the secret, and after time she loved him for it. Loved. She started bringing little gifts and sneaking them onto his podium or into his dressing room. Her heart jumped the first time she found a package of M&Ms on her vanity too. She turned it over and over looking for a clue. She left it there thinking that someone would pick it up, but no one did. She never ate those candies. She kept them even though many more followed.

To this moment she never knew why she was so nasty to him after that contest. Anger can do funny things. Sometimes it makes one lash out at the person one loves most. She also never knew who got her out of that garage, but now believes in Guardian Angels and thanks her's every day for getting her to him when she needed him. To his embrace. To his lips. To say the words she needed to say and have him say what she needed to hear. She loved him and he loved her too.

She would have stayed in that house forever, if she could stay wrapped in him. It was the first time in her life that she felt right. Not in the way her mother wanted her to be, but who she was. Small, scared and alone. She had been kissing boys since she was eleven, she controlled them that way. First the little boys, then Brad, then Link. She would have made out with anyone that her mother wanted her too. She saw where it was leading, though. Sooner or later, she would have to be like her mother and take the next step. Kissing doesn't get you diamonds and sports cars. Amber felt dirty at the thought.

Yet, his kisses didn't make her feel powerful or dirty. They made her feel breathless and weak. She always kept her eyes shut when kissing. It was easier to dislocate from what she was doing, but he was so different. She wanted to see what he looked like as he enjoyed her. She liked it. Liked it a lot. And would have been there to this moment, but life got in the way.

Kiss after kiss, touch after touch they went on and on. Until the phone rang. She jumped. He gave her two more quick kisses and picked it up.

"Collins." He said then leaned to snuzzle her neck.

"Velma!" He sat up straight and looked at her. "No I haven't been to the studio. No. Why would I be at Flannigan's?" Amber began to shake. He saw her and grabbed her hand. "I don't know, maybe she went to the movies. Call the police? Oh I'm sure she's okay. Maybe she took a drive or something. Yeah, I'm sure. Okay. Bye."

He turned to her as he hung up, "She's looking for you. She's pretty desperate to call here"

"I have to go home." She whined.

She smiled now at his reaction then. It was amazing to her that he was just as unhappy with the thought of being apart as she was. In fact, now she knew that if he had continued to kiss her, she may not have left. Mother or no mother, she didn't want to go...And so began their new game.

They discussed how they would tell her and when they would tell her. Velma stated that she wanted Amber to go to Georgetown. Lots of nice men there. Many potential husbands. Amber cried on Corny's shoulder at the thought of leaving him, even if it was only 40 minutes away. Because he was offered the Newsman position at WYZT, breaking this to Velma would have to wait. Velma may not have been the Station Manager there anymore, but still could make his life miserable if he wasn't careful. She still had powerful "friends".

Some things would have to be worked out.

"So what do we do now?" Amber asked one day as they sat together on his couch.

"You kiss me and I love you. What more is there to do?" She felt him pull her towards him. So she kissed him. That was all there was to do.

They resolved to take it day by day.

Now they danced a different dance, together but apart. Every day she cycled up that hill. Sometimes Tammy was with her, sometimes she was alone. Oh Tammy. While Amber thought she didn't have any friends, she had one all along. A real friend who held the secret they trusted only two people with. Tammy and IQ. Those Collins were great at holding secrets! And although she loved Tammy with all her heart, Amber really preferred to be alone on these rides. Alone to see the same sky he looked at and know that their promise to each other was hidden there. She became like the wind as she rode. Fast. Faster than her car could get her through traffic. Up the hill to see his face. The only way she could be with him through the week.

She looked at her watch as she locked her bike then flew up to the small apartment. Tammy was already inside with the door ajar. She molded the tinfoil waiting by the small tv, fighting to defeat the snow on channel 12.

"It's not very good today Amber." Tammy stated, "I tried my best…"

Amber gave her a small hug. "I can see!" Her eyes rested on the formations of silver on the rabbit ears. Tammy pulled one down to the right and handed Amber the foil.

"Does that look any better?" Tammy asked.

The familiar theme song began to play. "From the WYZT studios in Baltimore, this is the Six O'Clock Evening news with Daniel Reison and Corny Collins. Sports with Chuck Thompson, Weather with…"

His face was serious as it appeared on the screen. "Oh Tammy, it looks marvelous!" she sighed.


	9. Crazy on You

_This is the first story I wrote. Now there's only one left. This has been so much fun, writing and especially READING!  
I want to give a big shout out to Obviously Insane for the great idea!  
Thanks for the R&Rs! And if you post a drabble after Wednesday, I'll be reading and reviewing as soon as I can get to a computer.  
Trust me, I'll miss your stories!_

**Crazy on You - Heart**

If we still have time, we might still get by  
Every time I think about it, I wanna cry  
With bombs and the devil, and the kids keep comin'  
No way to breathe easy, no time to be young

**But I tell myself that I was doin' all right  
There's nothin' left to do at night  
But to go crazy on you  
Crazy on you  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh**

**My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skin  
The gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the wind  
The whisper that calls after you in the night  
And kisses your ear in the early moonlight  
And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine  
My love, the pleasure's mine**

**Let me go crazy on ya  
Crazy on you  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh**

**Wild man's world is cryin' in pain  
What you gonna do when everybody's insane  
So afraid of one who's so afraid of you  
What you gonna do...ohhh...**

**Crazy on ya  
Crazy on you  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you**

**I was a willow last night in my dream  
I bent down over a clear running stream  
Sang you the song that I heard up above  
And you kept me alive with your sweet flowing love**

**Crazy  
Yeah, crazy on ya  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh  
Crazy on ya  
Crazy on you  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, yeah**

Seaweed looked down at his wife as she lay sleeping. Her golden hair lit by a single beam streaming through a hole in the worn shade. Lordy she was as beautiful as the day he met her. More. With the caramel colored baby at her breast and another on the way, she was even lovelier than that first day he saw her. Because now she was his, for all eternity, his. That made her irresistible.

When he first met her she was such an imp. She was sweet and innocent. Although she was beautiful outside, her inner beauty made her different than anyone he had ever met. No one was bad, no one was truly out to hurt her. She saw people in a way that that he had never seen. Coming from North Avenue he knew people who understood who they were and lived with a ray of hope. Penny was hope. It illuminated her.

Then their life began. Suddenly, everyone was against them. Black or White, they hated them for being a couple. In the neighborhood, people were polite because of who Mama was and the people on the show held back, but when they walked the streets, people whispered and old ladies ticked as they walked by. Penny's innocence began to slip. She would turn and bury her face in his shoulder as he pulled her closer. He was proud. Proud of her and no one was going to take her away.

"It's okay Sugar" He would whisper, "I love you"

And she would smile.

As time went by it only got worse. The preacher refused to marry them stating that their children would have problems worse than the other children of the world. Wasn't it hard enough? Anytime the Russians could get us, and that devil music we danced to, all of it was evil in the world and bringing mullato children into it would be horrible for them. Penny cried and cried after. Much of her innocence left at that point. He held her and told her that they didn't need the preacher, only each other. They would be married by the Justice of the Peace and never look back. When she looked up at him, all he saw was hurt and disappointment. That big church wedding she dreamed of would not come.

Guilt washed over him. He had taken her away from her home, her dreams, and couldn't offer her much to replace it. He took this innocent white girl to his world and put her in the middle of it, with the hate and the sorrow. She wasn't ready. She wasn't prepared.

Did she want to go back? Did she regret being with him? He could never bring himself to ask her. He loved her so much and maybe it was selfish, maybe it was his pride, but he couldn't lose her. He would find a way to make it right. He swore he would.

Now he looked at her and didn't regret a moment of it. Although sometimes, the harder they worked, the further behind they got, he knew it was right. And that made it perfect.

He tried to quietly get on the big work boots without waking her, but the baby stirred and began to suckle again. Penny's eyes opened.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she said as she came up on one elbow, "I wanted to make you lunch."

"I can get it", he said as he smiled down at her, "I wanted you to sleep."

He scooped the baby up and slipped him into the crib across the room. Timmy rolled to greet his own thumb and instantly fell back to sleep. Seaweed made his way back to the bed and snuggled in next to Penny.

"How you doin' you sexy thing?" he cooed at her.

I'm great, hon."

She was always "great" for him. When she looked at him, her green eyes were smiling and he felt like he could take on the world. He wanted to give it to her. He wanted to give her everything

"Penny, I've been thinking…" he began. "Would you want to move out west? I've heard there's great opportunities out there. Maybe I could get a job in one of the casinos in Las Vegas or maybe in Hollywood. There's things opening up for colored folk out there."

Her wide eyes looked at him and he saw a spark, "I don't care where we go. As long as I'm with you."

He grinned.

"I had a dream last night. I dreamed that I was so hungry and it seemed nothing I ate would stop that hunger." She rubbed her stomach, "Then you came up to me and kissed me. Suddenly the hunger was gone."

She touched his cheek, "You feed my soul. I would be nothing without you."

He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "Penny seriously, do you ever regret coming her with me? Even just a little bit?"

"Oh not at all….."

She kissed him much more forcefully than he expected, her hands running down his chest. She rolled on top of him without her lips leaving his. His body reacted and the thought of work left him instantly. Suddenly all he could think of was her body moving with his. Only bodies in love intertwined. Work would wait, the baby was asleep, now she was his and he would feed her.

Both of them would be satisfied.


	10. Hurt

WOW! I didn't think I could upload a file this long. Anyway (she says in her best Mike voice), here's my last for the challenge.  
This has been so much fun words can't even describe it!  
Again, thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed them.  
And thanks OI for the challenge!

**Hurt – Nine Inch Nails**

**  
I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything**

**What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end  
You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt**

**I wear this crown of sh!t  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here**

**What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end**

**You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt  
If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way**

Bitch, whore.

She couldn't even think of a word low enough for her. Ambrose. Shelley Ambrose, right there. On the front of the society section. Right there. Cheap dress, nasty hair, always too much make-up and willing to latch on to any man if it would get her ahead. God she always hated her. Well maybe not always. Recently, Amber was pretty happy for her, because of the life Amber had herself. She didn't need to be jealous anymore. Everything was perfect or would be perfect soon. That is until that picture. Damn her.

Shelley seemed to be the only one of the Councilettes who actually made it. She did her stint on Broadway. She even understudied for the part of Nancy in "Oliver!" Then she came back to Baltimore. Amber remembered laughing when Corny told her that Shelley was getting a kid's show. Okay, so she had the face of an angel and a lilting smile that engaged everyone. She would be perfect. Watching the show through the fuzz of the reception, she thought that Shelley did pretty well on the breaks between cartoons. Singing the alphabet and introducing colors, she was dressed in a costume like Mary and her lamb. Her set was filled with stuffed sheep. It was perfect. Actually, Amber thought it was pretty cute. Apparently, Corny did too.

Amber glanced back to the society page. Yup, there was that lilting smile. Right on the arm of that newsman. Her newsman. Amber squinted and read the caption again.

"The Corny Collins Show reunion happened at the Benefit for Children's Charities on Sunday. Seen on the arm of teen show host turned WYZT newsman Corny Collins, is "Mary" from "Mary's Lambie Pen" and former Collins Councilette, Shelley Ambrose."

Bitch.

Tammy looked over her shoulder. She put an arm around Amber. "He did tell you that he had to attend that benefit, Amber. You knew he was going." She said as sympathetically as possible.

They did discuss it. He told her that he really wanted her to go. The whole "secret" thing was getting old. He wanted her on his arm. It had been two years, when were they going to bring this all out in the open? Amber couldn't afford Georgetown, she still needed her mother. Mother held a grudge longer than any human being. If the word got out that they were seeing each other, she would disown her. Corny offered to pay, but he was saving his salary for the house. Their house. The big one. Four rooms two full baths, in the upscale bedroom community. If they only waited another two years, she got her degree and they got their house. She could do accounting until the first baby came. They needed to wait. Well obviously he didn't care to.

"He told me he was going. He told me alright. Just not with who." She sneered.

Tammy saw the fire in Amber's eyes that she hadn't seen in years. And it wasn't good. "Come on Amber, you know he loves you. This was probably a freak shot. You remember those? Pick your nose or bend over to buckle a shoe and suddenly it's in the gossip pages. You remember. Now all you have to do is talk to him. I'm sure the two of you can straighten this out."

"I don't want to talk to him. I want to……"she stopped and turned. "Tammy, are you and IQ going to the party at Delta Phi on Friday?"

"Yeah?" she replied puzzled.

"Well I'm going too!" she proclaimed, "I've missed out on a whole lot of fun these years. I'm gonna make it up Friday night!'

Tammy gasped. She knew Amber in these moods. Hurt led to numb. When she felt nothing she did stupid things. Really stupid things. Things she would regret later.

"You don't want to do this! What do we tell Corny? When he comes up with IQ on Friday?" Tammy lamented.

"Call IQ and tell him that I have laryngitis and that I'm sick, really sick." Amber tilled her head and plotted, "That gets me out of phone calls. Oh! And say that I'm contagious, awfully contagious. Then he won't want to come up at all."

Tammy shook her head, "No Amber. I'm not going to lie for you. I'm done with that. Corny loves you and IQ would be mad at me if I helped you. He would never forgive me for having a hand in hurting his brother."

"Hurting his BROTHER!? What about me?" She growled at her then headed to the phone. The Von Tussle in her kicked in. "Mrs. Collins," she croaked out, "May I speak with IQ please." She added a cough for extra drama. Tammy watched her artfully tell IQ how sick she was, how bad she felt. Her voice vacillating between rasps and whispers. By the time she hung up, Tammy was nearly convinced herself that Amber was about to die. The blonde smiled at her.

"That should do it!" she stated quite satisfied with her acting, "He'll pass the word to Corny. That I'll explain my not wanting to talk to him. And by the time IQ gets up here alone on Friday, I'll be feeling much better!"

Tammy looked at her. She wanted to tell her that this was a bad idea. She wanted to say that she was calling IQ right back and was going to tell him everything. Even call Corny and give him the heads up. But instead she just looked at her. Amber did deserve to have a good time sometimes. Every Friday, he came up. She never went to a single party, she didn't do anything but study and wait. So why shouldn't she have a good time? Just this time? She would be safe from wolves that sometimes lived in Fraternities, with the two of them there to protect her. Why NOT?

"I hope you know what you're doing." Tammy finally said.

"Oh I do!" Amber declared.

"I'm going to hurt him as badly as he hurt me……" she thought as she walked away.

o0o

Tammy spoke to Corny when he called, conveying that Amber was sleeping and very sick. He was worried. He would see her tomorrow. No, no, no Tammy exclaimed. She's been in bed and doesn't want him to get this horrible illness. She would call him Saturday. Amber smiled at her when she hung up.

"My, my. Miss Tammy!" Amber cooed, "You do that so well!"

Tammy looked down, she didn't feel good about it.

IQ arrived early. Without having to wait for Corny, he borrowed his dad's car and came up after his own classes ended at Pune. He was shocked when he saw Amber flitting through the apartment.

He stared at her, "I thought you were sick."

She smiled at Tammy, "I got better!" and giggled as she closed the bathroom door.

Tammy looked at IQ. "We have to talk." She said grabbing the society page from under the tv guide on the coffee table.

o0o

The Delta Phi Epsilon house was in full swing when they arrived. Beer flowed by the bucketful. It had been a while since Amber drank and never beer. Her mother had trained her for a more refined taste. Champagne and brandy, but never beer. Tonight beer would do. And she would dance, like she hadn't danced in years. With boys. Tons of good looking boys all watched her as she made her way across the room.

They flocked to her as she moved. They brought her glasses and flirted. Tammy was tremendously uncomfortable as she watched her. Amber moved in a way that invited them. She felt she was totally in control. She swayed, she gyrated, she touched and was touched. Amber was having a blast. Two hours in and she controlled the room. Just like the old days. Just like when she was the star.

IQ and Tammy sat watching her. When the tall senior pulled her to the corner and began to get much more physical, they looked at each other. When he kissed her, IQ bolted out the door.

Amber giggled and pushed the Senior away. He reminded her of Link. Kisses with urgency. Hands that flowed everywhere. Running up and down her back to feel the clasps on her bra. How juvenile! She started to push past him but a strong arm went around her waist.

"Where ya going, Darlin'? Don't go so soon." She laughed right at him. He wasn't quite amused and pulled her back to the corner. She pushed him away again but he held her tight. He crushed his lips onto hers. She wiggled but he closed his arms around her, pressing his own weight against her, pinning her to the wall.

Corny's face appeared in her mind. What was she doing? Right at this moment she wanted nothing more than to be with him. No matter how badly she had been hurt by him, she didn't want to be here now. She tried to push again, but she couldn't budge. His hands traveled the length of her as she was held, checked by his weight. She tried to scream but his mouth covered hers. Tears fell from her eyes and she twisted. Twisting did nothing. The guy was determined. She tried to spot Tammy or IQ from her vantage point. Bodies blocked the way. Fear and dread hit her. She knew she was caught. She tried to kick but he seemed unfazed by it. All she knew at this moment was she was making a huge mistake and all she wanted was the safety of the man she loved. Yet she knew that it was too late to want. Too late to be anywhere but here, the situation she put herself into. At the end, when this was all over, he would never forgive her and she would never forgive herself.

She opened her tear filled eyes and saw his face. She blinked hard. Her hand went over the Senior's shoulder and she reached out to him, pleading. He gave her no reaction. She closed her eyes again knowing it was only an illusion. Then she heard his words.

"Amber, it's time to go home."

The Senior looked back at him. "Go away Man." He growled, "We're busy."

She moaned his name, almost unheard above the blaring music.

IQ stood beside his brother and tapped the Senior on the shoulder, "Man, that girl is taken. You're treading where you don't belong."

The Senior turned, itching for a fight. It was the opportunity that Amber needed. She stomped her stiletto onto the Senior's foot. She heard him yelp and bolted for the door. She never looked back. She couldn't look back. Embarrassment and dread filled her. Halfway back to the apartment, she stopped in the bushes and was sick. She sat there for a while, wishing for water to take the taste out of her mouth. Finally, she realized that she had to go home. She had to face him. She knew he would be there.

The door was ajar as she walked up the hallway. She pushed it open and they all looked up. Tammy ran to her.

"Holy Smokes Amber we were so worried!" she said as she led her to the sofa, "Where were you?"

She glanced to him but he just looked down. Amber sobbed and said nothing. Finally IQ spoke up, "Come on Tammy." And they walked out the door.

She moaned from her place on the couch. He looked over to her. "I know what this is about Amber and I'm hurt, really hurt that you didn't come to me."

Her mouth fell open. He was hurt? She was hurt too. She leaned to the paper sitting in front of her and flipped it at him. "And what about this? I'm supposed to be happy about this?"

He solemnly chuckled. "What? That the photographers asked us to stand together, or that she took my arm? Which is it that you're not happy about?"

"That you went with her. That you never told me." She hiccupped.

"Maybe you should ask your mother who she went with. Your mom was a table over from Shelley and her fiancée. Did you really look at that picture Amber?" he pointed at it, "You seemed to miss that rock on her finger. Ask your mother. I sat alone."

Amber wanted to crawl. How could she be so stupid? No, she didn't see the ring. Tammy didn't either, but as she studied it again, the ring was perfectly clear on Shelley's left hand as it rested on Corny's arm. His words interrupted her thoughts.

"Honestly Amber, I've had all that I can take of this." He began, "This has got to end."

She felt sick. Yeah, she figured this was coming next. Everything good in her life goes away in the end. She blanched and felt dizzy.

"I'm tired of sitting in Baltimore wondering whether someone else better will come along for you. I'm tired of constantly wondering what you're doing and who you're with. Of being alone and the sneaking around. I know that this degree means a lot to you, but my feelings matter too." He stopped and sighed. "If you want to finish your time here in Georgetown, that's fine, but I think it should be with a wedding ring on your finger. That's the way it's got to be."

Wedding ring? What in the world was this man talking about? What wedding ring? Who's ring? She was so confused and the remaining alcohol in her system didn't help. She looked at him blankly.

He saw that she had no reaction. He looked down, "That's the choice you have Amber. I'm not going to continue this charade anymore. Either you're mine or your not. You either marry me, or this ends now."

Wait! Did he say marry him?

"Corny are you asking me to marry you?" she stammered.

"No I'm telling you to marry me." He grumbled, then softened, "if that's what you want. Cause that's the only way I can do this any more. I can't spend another night thinking about….."

She threw herself on top of him and kissed every place that she could reach. When she pulled back he was smiling at her. "Can I assume that you're willing to do that?"

"I think you can safely assume that Mr. Collins." Then she leaned in to kiss him again, but he pulled back.

"Hey Baby, I don't mean to be rude or anything but how about we get you some water?"

She remembered the taste in her mouth. "Ugh, yeah. Maybe a toothbrush and some tea. What do you think?"

"I'll make the tea." He kissed her quickly and headed off to the kitchen.

She traveled back to him, toothbrush in hand and leaned on his back as he filled the kettle. He turned and put an arm around her, "Better." Then he kissed her. "Hmmmm, minty fresh!"

She smiled at him and stroked his cheek, "I'm really sorry for being so stupid. I just saw her and the old me came out. I was being so…"

"Amber, let's not talk about it. It was all a misunderstanding. It's over." He shook his head.

"But I feel so dumb…" she looked down.

"Oh that's okay. Trust me. When I found you, you looked pretty dumb too!." He chided.

She smacked his arm and he snatched a kiss, "Don't be mean, now." she cried.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled. He leaned in to kiss her again but she held him back.

"Corny, how did you know where to find me?"

"IQ got me. He thought you were in over your head. He knew I was waiting here for you. He called me from the hall as soon as Tammy told him what was going on. I figured you'd be home after your adventure and then we needed to talk. So I hopped in the car anyway and he knew it. Good thing too." He kissed her nose, "Although actually, you did seem to handle the whole situation pretty well yourself."

"I couldn't have done it without you there." She sighed as she hugged him.

He smiled down at her as Tammy and IQ walked through the door. "All better big brother?" he asked.

"I think we've got it handled." Corny smiled back.

"I owe you IQ!" Amber said, then looked at the clock. It was time for her to handle it and 9:30 was not too late. She gave Corny a peck on the cheek and walked to the phone. She dialed her mother's number then looked to the shocked faces around her.

"Hi, Mother? It's me. Yeah listen, are you going to be home tomorrow? Good, I have to talk to you…" she looked in his eyes, "No actually, WE have to talk to you." He smiled at her. "Yes, we. I have a surprise for you." She paused, "I think that would be better if we discussed that in person. Yes. Well let me just tell you that I'm bringing the love of my life to see you. I think you're going to like planning my wedding."

They heard Velma squeal through the phone.

"I'll answer all your questions tomorrow, okay? Great, see you then. Love you. Bye." She cringed as she hung up.

They all burst into laughter. "You're gonna give her a heart attack tomorrow Amber!" Tammy giggled.

Amber laughed, "That would solve a multitude of problems, wouldn't it?"

Corny just shook his head and smiled.


End file.
